


The Death of Viktor Nikiforov

by liet225



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Accident, Angst, Character Death, Completed, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liet225/pseuds/liet225
Summary: Accident can strike suddenly, and no one will ever have the time to prepare for it. Following a tragic accident, Viktor and Yuuri struggles to move forward.





	

1.

Yuri felt a tear slip down his face as he reached out to caress Viktor’s face. With his eyes gently shut and the ghost of a smile still lingering on his lips, Viktor looked like an angel. Beside him, Makkachin whined and pawed at him, its eyes filled with confusion. 

That was the last straw for Yuri, as he slumped into a sobbing puddle besides the poodle. Makkachin pounced on him and attempted to lick his tears dry with little success. Yuri’s tears just kept falling down his cheek as he mourned for his loss.

2.

Before all this happened, they had a fight with each other. 

Thinking back now, Yuri can’t even remember what they were fighting about. It must have been about something insignificant, or else he would have remembered what it was. However, at that time, the fight seemed like a big deal as he was absolutely furious at Viktor. After he slammed the door to their shared apartment, Yuri decided that he needed to blow off his steam by walking on the streets of St. Petersburg aimlessly.

As he walked down the roads that he had always shared his evening strolls with Viktor, a sense of longing filled him. As tears slid down his face, Yuri realized how stupid that fight had been and how much he missed the grey-haired skater. He lifted his ring up to his lips before he turned around in the direction of home. Behind him, a car tire screeched.

He never made it home.

3.

Yuri watched numbly as Viktor struggled against the paramedics holding him back from making contact with what laid underneath the white sheet. The car had taken its toll, as Yuri could not make the connection between his own body and the bloody mess that laid before him. The two men who were holding him back were giving it all, with their teeth tightly clenched and veins clearly visible. Viktor looked like he was failing against the two men. All of a sudden, with a newfound strength, Viktor pushed past the two men trying to hold him back and rushed to where Yuri’s body laid underneath the sheet. 

His hands shook as he peeled back the sheet. When he saw what laid beneath the sheet, he let out an inhuman cry and crumpled to the floor. The paramedics had recovered from their initial shock as the red haired man pulled him away from the body while the blue eyed man pulled the cover back onto Yuri’s body. This time, Viktor did not put up a fight as he was led away from the one whom he loves the most. 

All this time, Yuri was watching silently from the corner of the cold morgue. He finally came to terms with the truth: he is dead.

4.

His ashes were brought home to be buried in Hasetsu. 

On the day of his funeral, the sun smiled down fondly at those gathered to celebrate his life. Yuri was surprised to how much people had shown up, for he didn’t know that he had so many friends. Phichit was trying to talk about his best moments with his friend, however his voice cracked ever so often. Sala and Mila were holding onto each other for support as they listened to Yuuko talking about Yuri’s embarrassing childhood moments. JJ even showed up with his wife in toll. For once he did not try to become the centre of attention. Makkachin was also there, looking lost amongst the sea of people. However, out of them all, Yurio’s reaction was the most out of character. Dressed in a solemn black suit with his blond hair pulled back into a tight ponytail, tears were silently making their way down his cheek. Despite being hugged by none other than Katsuki Mari, he stood still in the crowd. Despite surrounded by all of his friends, Yuri’s sight was set on the exchange between Viktor and his parents.

“We want you to have it.” Hiroko held out the ring that her son proudly wore every day. “He was looking forward to spending the rest of his life with you.”

Without a word, Viktor took the ring. He placed it to his lips and kissed it gently before slipping it onto his ring finger. He wrapped his arms around Hiroko and Toshiya, who both returned the hug. “Thank you.” He whispered through the cries of the couple who had just lost their son. “Thank you so much.”

5.

After he returned back to Russia, Viktor never went back to their home. 

Yuri watched as Viktor called Yakov and asked him to pack a suitcase of clothes for him and to meet him at a local hotel. When Yakov arrived with his suitcase, Viktor had taken them from his hands without a word of thanks. He packed everything and left that hotel the very next day, moments before Yakov came seeking for him.

Since then, Viktor had been spending his days and nights travelling from hotel to hotel. Everyday, Yuri followed silently behind the lonely shadow of the man he loves.

6.

Makkachin can see him.

Yuri noticed from the first day that the poodle can still see him. He saw the confusion in its eyes as it realized that it cannot touch him. It had barked at Viktor several times, demanding an explanation for this bizarre occurrence, however it never got an answer.

Viktor was too absent-minded to care for anything.

7.

Two months after Yuri’s death, Viktor laced up his skates once again.

He was walking by an outdoor skating rink one early morning when the laughter from several children have caught his attention. He thought back to his life on ice for the rest of the day. Before he knew it, he was gliding on ice carelessly that evening. 

By that time, the rink was empty. After kissing the ring on his ring finger (Something that he do everyday before he goes to sleep), Viktor began to skate. Behind him, Yuri showed the first smile that he had in the last two months. He loved watching Viktor skate, for when he skates, he became a part of the ice. He watched as Viktor began to lose himself on ice piece by piece. His heart soared as Viktor attempted a quadruple flip.

Instead of landing it perfectly like he had always done, Viktor landed in a heap on the ice. When he saw that Viktor failed to get up, Yuri rushed over to his lover.

Viktor was crying, his tears hitting the ice like raindrops. As Yuri got closer, he could hear the words coming out of his mouth. “Why?” Viktor repeated over and over. “Why him. Why Yuri?”

Yuri wanted to reach out and comfort his lover, however he couldn’t touch him. They stayed like that for hours, with Viktor sobbing and Yuri standing over him motionlessly. The night faded into dawn when Viktor turned to leave.

8.

After that night, it took three more months for Viktor to return back on the ice. Although he struggled at first, he gradually returned to his old self. All this time, Yuri had been watching from the behind. He cheered on his lover silently when he finally landed a perfect quadruple flip six months after his death.

Change is coming, Yuri could sense it in the air.

9.

When Viktor returned home on the anniversary of Yuri’s death, he was ready. He was ready to stop running.

He had been preparing himself for months, to see the familiar sight of their home greet him after a long day. However, the moment he stepped into the door, he had been overwhelmed. Everywhere is filled with Yuri, from the casual sweater that he had tossed onto the sofa to the wilted flower bunch in the vase. When Yuri disappeared from his life, it seemed like someone had torn a hole in him. Now, a year later, that hole is slowly patching itself together.

Setting down the suitcase in their living room, Viktor kissed the ring.

“I’m home, Yuri.”

10.

Viktor fell asleep hugging Yuri’s pillow. 

Yuri felt a tear slip down his face as he reached out to caress Viktor’s face. With his eyes gently shut and the ghost of a smile still lingering on his lips, Viktor looked like an angel. Beside him, Makkachin whined and pawed at him, its eyes filled with confusion. 

That was the last straw for Yuri, as he slumped into a sobbing puddle besides the poodle. Makkachin pounced on him and attempted to lick his tears dry with little success. Yuri’s tears just kept falling down his cheek as he mourned his loss.

Yuri knew that this is the end for him. He can no longer look over the person he loves the most in the world. The year had been an extension for him, as he was really nearing the end of his time on earth. Viktor was coming to accept the fact that he will never appear again in his life. As much as Yuri doesn’t want that to happen, he welcomed the change with open arms. After all, he can’t look over Viktor, not in a form like this. He leaned down to kiss the lips that had always smiled for him. 

“I love you Viktor.” Yuri smiled as he began to fade away. “I hope you find your happiness in the future.”

11.

When Viktor woke up the next morning, he felt refreshed. After throwing open the heavy blue curtains to let in the sunlight, Viktor smiled for the first time that year.

“Good morning Yuri.” He kissed the ring on his finger. “Today is going to be another beautiful day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Because angst makes the world go 'round.  
> Also published to my Wattpad account: lacie_nyan  
> INSPIRATION: The idea of kissing the ring came from a film that my group and I created for an English project. I credit this idea to our wonderful scriptwriter dachyk. Without your inspiration, this fic would have contained only half of the angst. Thank you :)


End file.
